A. Purpose and Functions The Institute for Clinical and Translational Research will train highly motivated clinical research scholars for innovative careers in patient-focused research. The training programs will provide a comprehensive curriculum across a spectrum of clinical research fields, and abundant opportunities for close supervision by mentors from the Colleges of Dentistry, Nursing, Pharmacy, Public Health, Engineering, Liberal Arts and Sciences, and the Carver College of Medicine. Scholars will be selected from a variety of clinical disciplines, including those traditionally underrepresented in clinical research such as radiology, pediatrics, clinical psychology, surgical sub-specialties, anesthesiology, and pharmacy. Training programs will also reach health care providers in the community and nurse research coordinators. The program will include a K12 component, T32 component, year-long certificate program, and a variety of short-term research experiences. The six specific functions of ( the Institute's training programs are to: 1) Identify and recruit outstanding scholars from diverse backgrounds and disciplines, inclusive of gender and ethnicity, who wish to obtain an understanding of the principles and techniques of scholarly clinical and translational research 2) Implement a didactic curriculum in the theories and methods of clinical research, research ethics, and essential career development skills, such as grant writing 3) Provide multidisciplinary and integrated mentored research experiences that facilitate the development of scholars'research skills and their broader career development 4) Support scholars in their training and transition through the Institute from mentee to independent investigator, including recognition of achievement by timely promotion 5) Increase the pool of well-trained clinical and translational research scholars who will in turn create selfsustaining, innovative, multidisciplinary research and training programs